Necessary Darkness
by Maddie
Summary: A business deal gone sour. Lex thought he was immune to Lionel's loveless attitude. Lex and Lionel. Just family, no slash.
1. Default Chapter

_ Title: _ Necessary Darkness  
_Author:_ Maddie  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Pairing:_ None  
_Spoilers:_ None  
_Disclaimer: _Smallville and all the characters living there belong to the WB and DC comics, but the plot and all original characters belong to me.  
_Summary:_ A business meeting goes sour. Lex thought he'd finally become immune to Lionel's loveless attitude. Lex and Lionel's relationship. No slash just family.  
_Authors notes:_ Special thanks to CJ for beta reading, and for the folk as sv_fanfiction_workshop for their comments and suggestions. Thanks also to Jessamyn for her title suggestions. I actually combined two of the titles she had tossed my way.

****  


_NECESSARY DARKNESS   
_   


Fog, wispy and ghostlike, patched across the highway, creating hesitant tendrils that threatened to mask the road. The dark Porsche slipped through the thickening bands, moving with almost silent speed along the deserted interstate traveling far above the posted speed limit; its driver oblivious to the fog, the speed, the potential danger. A chill had begun to settle over the countryside, but the atmosphere inside the vehicle was anything but cold. Lex Luthor cursed. It had been many months since his father had gone to such lengths to arouse his anger. Many months since heartless, but carefully chosen words had cut deeply enough to wound. 

Lex had almost convinced himself that he could deal emotionlessly with his father's insensitivity, but once again he had been proven painfully wrong. His proposition had been a simple one; expand the Smallville plant making use of the now publicly known level three. The investors were interested and the workforce was readily available. Although he had not expected his father to embrace the idea wholeheartedly, neither had he expected Lionel's vehement rejection of the plan. Lex did not remember the exact words his father had used. In the long run, it did not matter. All that mattered was that the words had been spoken, with cutting acerbity, intended to demean, deride, degrade. _All the big 'd's_, Lex thought, the bitter taste of humiliation creeping up the back of his throat. Dear old dad knew just how to work an audience. This time he had chosen to humiliate his son, not on a one-to-one basis as he normally did, but in front of a boardroom full of investors. Men whom Lex dealt with daily. Men eager to be part of the LuthorCorp world. Men willing to use any tactic to achieve that goal. Men who would now snigger behind his back. Not only had his father's words cut him to the core, they had seriously undermined his standing with these men. _Damn, you, Father._

Lex knew his father had been goading him, hoping he would respond as he so often had, with violent words and a flaring temper, but Lex had not given him that satisfaction. He had kept his gaze level, meeting his father's impenetrable eyes calmly, answering with softly spoken words he no longer remembered. He had salvaged some small part of his dignity and credibility by the time the meeting had ended a few minutes later. He had slowly packed his briefcase, turned his back on his father and walked proudly from the room. After all, Luthors never show emotion when confronting business competitors. They never show emotion when confronting family either. 

By the time he had reached the penthouse Lex's anger was barely contained. The meetings had dragged into the early evening, longer than originally planned. He thought of attempting to embarrass his father by spending time in one of the infamous Metropolis hangouts he usually frequented, but decided that would be playing into his father's hands. Instead, he threw his clothing into his overnight bag, tossed it into the back of his Porsche and left for Smallville. No one could accuse him of pouting. His business in Metropolis was concluded, and he had planned on departing in the early morning. Besides, Luthor's don't pout. The long drive to Smallville would allow him to think, and formulate a suitable response. As he drove into the night, the twisted hurt and anger that had consumed him since his father's verbal lashing slowly became cold, and calculating. He would not allow his father's loveless attitude destroy him, but he was not going to let his callousness go unchallenged either. 

Deep in thought, he finally registered the insistent ringing of his cell phone. Absently he groped on the seat beside him until his hand found the phone. With only the slightest glance away from the road, which had become perilously shrouded in fog, he read the number of the incoming call. He laughed bitterly, then switched the power off and tossed the phone back onto the passenger seat. 

**** 

Lionel Luthor impatiently drummed his fingers on the polished marble desktop. "Answer the phone, Lex. Just once make some attempt to be cooperative. I can't protect you if you don't let me." The ringing at the other end of the line stopped abruptly. Although he tried repeatedly, he was only able to connect with Lex's answering service, not yet knowing his son was halfway between Metropolis and Smallville. _Your arrogance will be your downfall, Lex, _the elder Luthor thought. 

"Dominic," he said into the intercom on his desk. "Assemble your men and find my son. Check his usual haunts. Then bring him to me." 

**** 

Lex continued to drive into the darkness. Guiding his car along the darkened, empty roadway, the physical mechanics of driving acted like a panacea, dulling the anger that had clouded his thinking earlier. He was once again calm and in control. Only his father could ruffle the unflappable confidence which normally marked his demeanor. Lost in thought he was startled to see the flashing lights of a police vehicle several hundred yards in front of him. _Damn, speed trap, _was his first thought as he applied the brake, glancing at the radar detector mounted under the dash. The instrument sat silent. 

As he drew to a stop beside the officer's car, Lex rolled down the window. 

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" Lex asked. 

"I'm sorry, sir," the officer said. "There's been a serious accident a mile or two down the road. Hazardous materials spill. This side of the interstate is completely blocked. I'll have to ask you to take this next exit and follow Rt. 16, then pick up the interstate at the Martensville interchange." 

Martensville, Lex thought, calculating the delay the detour would cost. Minimal, he concluded. He should still be back in Smallville by 1 AM. Nodding to the officer he eased his car towards the exit. 

Unseen by Lex, the officer raised his hand, and two dark vehicles moved out of the fog, onto the exit ramp behind Lex. Patting the wad of money in his back pocket, the officer grinned as he walked to his own vehicle, turned off his flashing lights, and drove off down the interstate in the direction Lex had been traveling. 

(End part 1) 


	2. 

**** 

Wrapping his robe firmly about his waist, Edward moved stiffly, down the hallway towards the faint sliver of light that shone through Mr. Luthor's office door. The door was slightly ajar, unusual in itself as Mr. Luthor was meticulous about closing doors, particularly to his office. It was not Edward's custom to question Mr. Luthor's activities, but the young man was not due to arrive until sometime later today. It was now almost 4 AM. Appearing before his employer in his robe was also unconventional, but Edward had not wanted to waste time dressing. He had been with the Luthor family too many years not to be concerned about young Lex. Although life here in Smallville was less frantic than in Metropolis, there were always surprises. Like the cryptic phone call they had received last night. Only a single word was spoken. "Lex?" in a questioning tone. The housekeeper had taken the call. She thought the voice belonged to Lionel Luthor, but she could not be sure. When she replied that young Luthor had not yet returned to Smallville, the caller hung up without a message. 

Most of the servants in employ of the Luthor family had learned to turn away from the unpleasantness that sometimes characterized the family. Invisible service was their motto, but because Edward had been employed by the family for over thirty-five years he was often bolder than he should be. He had become part of the Luthor household when Alexandra, Lex's mother, had married Lionel. As her personal servant he had been granted more leeway than most. He had stayed on after her death, half out of pity for the young man who was now his employer. He had watched Lex grow from a cheerful child, into a rebellious teen in the years following his mother's death. Edward hoped his presence, the only constant in the youngster's turbulent life, had helped Lex mature into the confident young man he had become. He was about to find out just how far he could push Lex's trust. 

Knocking on the heavy door, Edward waited for a reply from within. When there was none he knocked again. He heard the unmistakable tinkle of crystal against crystal, and a soft shuffling sound. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he pushed the door. It swung silently open, no creaking doors in the Luthor castle. He smiled at the non sequitor. 

"Mr. Luthor," Edward said standing stiffly at attention despite his unusual attire. 

Lex's back was to the door. The only light came from the gas fireplace and it barely illuminated the cavernous room. Edward watched as Lex tipped a tumbler of liquor to his lips. Without turning he said, "Isn't it late for you to be up, Edward?" 

Edward expected a reprimanding tone, but was surprised to hear only exhaustion touched with something he could not quite put his finger on. 

"Not late, sir. It's actually early. Only an hour earlier than I normally rise. I heard you pull in and since you were earlier than expected I thought I would see if you needed anything." _A feeble lie_, the old man thought. 

"You don't hear a Porsche through stone walls, Edward. You were waiting up for me. What time is it?" 

Edward did not like the sound of the young man's voice. "It is almost 4 AM, sir," Edward responded moving a few steps closer, carefully observing Lex as he did so. It had been some time since young Luthor had gotten into serious difficulties, yet he appeared to be strained. His shoulders were unusually straight and taut. He had not moved from his spot near the liquor cabinet. Deciding he couldn't possibly get himself into more trouble than he already had, Edward pushed boldly on, "Are you all right, Mr. Luthor? We didn't expect you until late morning, and you seem--" 

"I'm fine, Edward," Lex interrupted. "Fine." 

But Edward now stood close enough to know that all was not fine. He could see the smudges of dirt on Lex's shoes and clothes, the white knuckles of the hand gripping the side of the liquor cabinet for support, and the other trembling hand that held the tumbler of amber liquid. 

"Master Lex," Edward said in alarm, falling back on the old diminutive he had stopped using when Lex became a teenager. 

Lex's head snapped toward him in response, before turning back to the fire, but in that brief second Edward read all he needed to read. Lex's normally pale skin was ghostly white. Dark smudges shadowing pain filled eyes, conveyed more than any words. 

"Mr. Luthor," Edward said, placing a comforting hand on the youngster's shoulder. The touch was light, but Lex flinched and raised his had to brush aside the offending contact, for a brief second letting down his guard. A second was all the old servant needed. Lex Luthor was more than simply disheveled and exhausted. He was injured. His shirt was in disarray, the pale blue silk smudged with dirt, and stained with blood-tinged sweat. "What happened, sir?" 

"Nothing." 

"I may be an old fool, but you can't convince me that 'nothing' has happened. I am your trusted servant, Edward, remember?" The old man's voice softened. "I've been bandaging your skinned knees and cut fingers for as long as either of us can remember. If you need a doctor, I will arrange for a doctor." 

"No!" Lex said vehemently, a flicker of anger entering his voice. "No, doctor." He paused, obviously composing himself. "A hot shower and I'll be okay." 

Edward paused, wanting to press for more details, but afraid to alienate his young employer further. Now was the time for caution, and perhaps a bit of invisibility. "I will prepare your bath, and return for you." Edward backed out of the room before Lex could protest, and moved as quickly as his old bones would allow to Lex's private bath. He was seriously concerned about the young man's well-being. 

**** 

Lex leaned heavily against the fireplace mantle, allowing his mind to drift, wondering how he had managed to be caught so completely off guard, but barely able to think through the pain. He was startled when, once again, he felt a hand, this time upon his arm. He opened his eyes, looking into the worried face of Edward. The old man's loyalty was faultless, and Lex couldn't help being grateful for his kindness. Genuine kindness, borne of concern, not 'required by the job description.' 

Lex nodded at the old man wordlessly then walked gingerly from the room, trying not to shift his shoulders or back any more than necessary. The walk to his bathroom seemed interminable, laced with pain and shaking knees, which he tried to hide from the old man behind him, doubting the whole time that he was hiding anything. Luthors don't show any weakness. He could hear his father's voice admonishing him even now. _Go to Hell_, _Father,_ he thought bitterly. And not for the first time he wondered if his father was behind the whole twisted incident. 

**** 

Edward followed Lex down the hallway to the door of his bathroom pretending not to notice his stumbling gate or his tightly clenched fists. But he did notice. He was all too aware of the pain so poorly disguised by the extreme posture. Normally he would have backed off, but he felt obligated to make sure Lex was going to be all right. Standing just inside the doorway he waited. 

"You can leave now," Lex said tersely through clenched teeth. 

"No." 

Lex turned slowly as though he did not understand what he had just heard. 

"No, sir," Edward repeated. "You are obviously injured. I would be remiss in my duties to you, and to your mother, if I were to turn my back on you when you were so obviously in need. You know I am discreet. If you do not wish to discuss this incident, it will go no further than here. But you need assistance, Mr. Luthor." 

For a moment, Edward thought Lex was going to force him to leave. His face darkened, but he seemed more embarrassed than angry. Finally, his face reflected the resignation he felt, and in that concession, Edward saw a glimmer of relief. It had been many years since the younger Luthor had leaned on any adult. 

Edward stepped forward, and gently turned Lex around, steadying him as he did so. Carefully, he slipped the soiled suit jacket from his shoulders. Lex hissed through his teeth as the jacket brushed down his back. The pale blue shirt beneath was stained and torn, the faintest trace of blood marred its surface. 

Edward carefully folded the jacket and set it aside to be cleaned. 

"Burn them," Lex said abruptly. 

"Burn, sir? They can be cleaned." 

"Burn them." 

Waiting until the young man had unbuttoned his shirt, Edward slowly eased the soiled raiments from Lex's body. It was Edward's turn to gasp in shock. Livid red welts criss-crossed Lex's back and chest, punctuated by darkening bruises. 

"What happened?" Edward blurted. 

"Chance encounter with someone who doesn't like Luthors." 

"Did you--?" 

"Piss anyone off?" Lex responded through clenched teeth. "No. Not last night anyway. Not that I know of." Lex's voice faded. 

"Master Lex, I wish you would re-consider the doctor." 

"No." The single word was barely a whisper. 

"Then perhaps we should contact the police." 

"No." 

"Master Luthor, these injuries are nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing to hide." Edward persisted "You were the innocent victim of an unprovoked attack." 

Lex snickered. "Innocent? Hardly. Victim? Perhaps. Unprovoked? Nothing that happens in the Luthor sphere is _ever_ unprovoked. There is always a reason. Always a plan." Lex shook his head, bitterness in his voice when he finally spoke. "No. Whoever arranged to have this done has already covered his tracks. Paid off the police and the press." Not for the first time Lex wondered where the photographs would appear. "We'd never find him." 

"You can't be sure," Edward persisted. 

"Yes I can. It's exactly what I would do." 

"Then let me contact your fath--" 

"NO!" Lex's answer was far more vehement this time. 

Edward could almost read Lex's mind. "Certainly you don't think your father had anything to do with this?" He asked, finding himself in the unenviable position of defending Lionel Luthor. 

"Nothing is impossible." Lex's shoulders slumped forward, and then he moved them backward with infinite care. "I can handle the rest, Edward." He turned toward his servant with a grim smile. "I'm not completely incapacitated." 

Edward nodded. Turning aside, he busied himself with searching for an appropriate dressing to treat and bandage Lex's injuries, though, like an injured bobcat, Edward imagined his young master would quite probably retreat to lick his wounds in private. The old man found his hands trembling as he worked, submitting to his own outrage at what had been done. No one deserved to be treated in such a fashion. At last he heard the click of the shower door latching, heard the soft intake of breath as the steaming, needle spray hit abused skin. One thing was certain to the old man. He was, perhaps, the only one who was allowed to care. 

**** 

Lex grated his teeth as the sharp needle spray of the shower contacted the criss cross of welts that laced his skin. He wanted to withdraw from the stinging contact of the steaming water, and at the same time felt compelled to suffer the additional torment of the biting heat against his abused flesh. As though he hoped the water alone would cleanse the despair from his soul and the pain from his body. He had never been so humiliated. The faceless men who had attacked him had stripped from him part of his sense of self. Oh, it could have been worse, he could easily have been raped. He sensed the desire in the gang leader to do exactly that. He silently thanked powers he did not believe in that the assault had stopped short of being sexual. Leaning his head against the tile of the shower wall and allowing the water to wash down his back his mind drifted. Once again he wondered how he had lost control. Despite what he had said to Edward he would find out who was behind this even if it was dear old Dad. 

In the meantime he needed to deal with the ugliness of the memory itself, before the memory took possession of his soul. And that meant reliving each miserable step. 

**** 

(End Part Two) 


	3. Chapter 3

_****_

_Lex realized he was being followed five minutes after he pulled off the interstate. Two sets of headlights had appeared in his rear view mirror. There had been no one behind him on the interstate that could have caught up to him in such a short period of time. He was not familiar with the dark islolated stretch of road between the exit and Martinsville, but decided to make his move at the first opportunity. Before he had a chance to act, two more sets of headlights appeared blocking the road ahead of him. Hitting the Porsche's brakes, he put the sleek automobile into a controlled slide that brought him 180 degrees around. It had been a long time since he'd played a game of chicken. It was a game that he usually won. A tight feral grin curved his lips as he hit the accelerator, but he had not bargained on the patch of black ice between his car and the oncoming headlights. The Porsche went into another spin, this time uncontrolled, and he found itself in the field beside the road. Dropping the transmission into low, he was able to reach the side of road only to find himself surrounded. The driver's side door was yanked open, rough hands grabbed his collar and bodily pulled him out of the car._

_"You're wasting your time," Lex grunted through tightly clenched teeth, as he was manhandled to the front of his vehicle by two thugs easily taller and heavier than he. "If this is a kidnapping, 'LuthorCorp doesn't negotiate with kidnappers.' If this is a hostage situation, 'LuthorCorp doesn't negotiate with terrorists.' Get my drift?"_

_There was a low rumble of laughter from the shadows surrounding him. He blinked trying to make some sense of the faceless men around him. _

_"We're not kidnappers or terrorists."_

_"Then what do you want?" Lex asked. Though he spoke in his usual soft, controlled voice, he realized the question sounded surprisingly trite. _

_Again the laughter. "We're just here to deliver a message."_

_"Message?" Lex smirked, mentally chastised himself for managing to sound so ordinary. _

_"Message," the voice repeated, and as it did one of the shadows in front of him moved closer and a fist struck Lex solidly in the mid-section knocking the wind out of him. He would have gone to his knees had he not been restrained on either side by strong hands. "You can ask your daddy about the messy little details."_

_Unprepared for the blow, Lex grunted as he doubled over in pain, struggling to catch his breath. _

_"Remember, not the face," said a second bodiless voice. _

_"Yeah, yeah. Too bad though, I'd like to deal with the face. And some other body parts as well." _

_It was then that Lex found the strength, rooted in fear, to strike out against his attackers. Bracing himself against the men who had pinned his arms, he kicked out with both feet, aiming for what he hoped was his assailant's midsection. Making contact with a satisfying thud, he was rewarded with a howl of pain. His moment of jubilant triumph was lost in a rain of blows that left him reeling. By the time the fists had stopped he was on his knees, barely aware of the ungentle hands stripping the coat from his back. Other hands tore away the thin protection of his shirt, exposing his skin to the icy evening air. Then he was lifted and thrown on his back across the hood of his car, his arms spread like a crucified man, and firmly held in place. Backlit by a ring of automobile lights, his assailants were faceless silhouettes against the fog shrouded night. Lex's vision blurred, and despite the cold, nervous sweat stung his eyes. _

_"Hold him still." _

_Hands fumbled at his belt buckle, unfastening it and pulling the expensive leather from his belt loops. 'No,' Lex screamed mentally. Cold fear gripped him. He was completely at the mercy of his attackers, the situation out of his control. _

_There was a low laugh from one of the men standing in front of him, the one he thought of as 'the leader.' A callused hand caressed the flat of his stomach, resting with the fingertips just inside the top of his trousers. "Not gonna do what you think, Luthor. Not this time anyway. Not that I wouldn't enjoy it. Maybe some other time we can meet again and I'll do what I'd really like with you." _

_Lex felt the man step back. He heard a grumble of voices, words he could not make out. For one wild moment he thought they were going to leave him alone, satisfied perhaps, that they had made their point. Then he heard a sharp crack, and as if by delayed reaction, pain scorched across his chest where the leather belt bit into his flesh. In shock, Lex sucked in his breath, gritting his teeth to contain his cry of pain. The second blow fell across his stomach, and he felt his body convulse upward against it, back arched, struggling against the hands that held him, but they were too strong. After the third blow, he heard his assailants talking. _

_"This is no good. There's not enough leather in this rich boy belt to strap a gnat. " _

_The clink of a metal belt buckle being unfastnened penetrated Lex's shocked daze. It was followed by the swish of leather sliding across coarse fabric, the quiet sound tightening the fear induced knots in his stomach _

_"Now this is a belt." The words were greeted by laughter. "Roll him over." _

_More merciless laughter followed by a bright flash. Lex felt the hands holding him release slightly, allowing him to slide down the front of the Porsche, until he hung helplessly in front of the grill. Unfamiliar, burning humiliation coursed through him. More flashes. And then he realized they were taking pictures. Pictures for whom and for what? For whoever hired them to do this? For the tabloids? Blackmail? His respite lasted only minutes before he was hauled to his feet, turned and tossed face down across the hood, his cheek pressed against the still warm metal. The faint odor of fuel and oil an odd counterpoint to his pain. _

_"Try this one." A heavy snapping accented the words. Lex tried to prepare himself for what he knew was going to happen, but he could not anticipate the pain as the heavy strap landed across his unprotected back. Lex lost count of the blows, his only conscious thoughts a muddled miasma of laughter and unending pain. And beneath it all the relentless need to retaliate. He had no idea how long the beating went on, or when he lost consciousness, but he came to face down on the cold earth. His shirt and jacket had been tossed carelessly over him, but he still shivered. There was no one near him. The road was dark and deserted. Pushing himself to his knees, he waited until the world stopped its vertiginous spin. With fumbling, shaking hands he slipped his shirt and jacket over his abused body and crawled to the side of his car, pulled himself to his feet and opened the door. Dropping into the driver's seat he fought to remain conscious. _

_'Must get home,' was his only thought as his body was wracked with uncontrollable spasms, from the cold, pain and shock. The keys still hung from the Porsche's ignition and the engine rumbled to life at his touch. He cranked the heater to high and waited until the shivering subsided enough that it no longer impeded his movement. Putting the car in reverse, he executed a sloppy three point turn, then drove back the way he had originally traveled towards the interstate where he had been diverted by the bogus patrolman. _

_He was barely conscious of driving the remaining distance to Smallville. The miles ticked off the odometer with nightmare slowness. There was no other traffic, and no police to question him when he wove erratically from lane to lane. His entire being focused on reaching the security of his own domain. When at last he drove up the winding drive to the estate, he was near exhaustion. Parking the Porsche in front of the main entrance, he stumbled up the steps. With fumbling fingers he managed to unlock the heavy doors and push into the warmth and relative security of his house. He shuffled weakly towards his office, beginning to shiver again violently. He ignited the gas fireplace then reached for a tumbler and a bottle of scotch. _

_****_

(end part 3) 


	4. Chapter 4

**** 

When Lex finally emerged from the shower, Edward could tell that any reserves of strength the young man had called upon were now depleted, and he was running on sheer willpower. His skin glowed red from the shower's heat, making the bruises and welts less starkly revealing than against his normally pale color. He did not protest as Edward helped him dry off and wrapped a towel securely around his waist. Gently, but firmly, the old man pushed the younger one down onto the seat he had moved in front of the sink, positioned in such a fashion that Lex would not have to stare at himself in the mirror. Edward examined the wounds. Although raw and obviously painful, none were dangerous, caused no doubt by the flat edge of a leather strap, and someone's fists. Edward applied antibiotic salve where the skin was broken but could do little else. Time would heal the physical damage without so much as a scar. He was more concerned about young Lex's state of mind. He knew too well the Luthor mindset. When Luthors were wronged, Luthors sought justice, which all too often bordered on revenge. Despite his refusal to call the police, Edward knew Lex would not rest until he found the perpetrators. 

As though reading his mind, Lex brushed aside his ministrations and stood up, swaying slightly, needed to grip the side of the vanity to steady himself. 

"You should rest now," Edward advised softly. For a moment he thought Lex might capitulate as he reached for the clothes the butler had set out for him. Dropping the towel, Lex pulled on the boxers and sleep pants, then set aside the silk top as though the thought of anything touching his injured skin was completely abhorrent. But when he turned to face his old servant Lex's expression was grim. 

"Thank you," He said laying one hand on the old man's shoulder. "You do understand that I truly appreciate your help." 

Edward nodded solemnly. It was a rare moment when his employer expressed gratitude to a servant, albeit an old and trusted one. He was warmed by the small but genuine smile that graced Lex's handsome features. "If there is anything else you need, you know you can call on me." 

"I've always known that, Edward. You were the one person my mother taught me to trust. If you would bring my laptop to the bedroom. I need to do a little research." 

Edward nodded again, then watched as the younger Luthor slowly padded from the bathe and into the master bedroom, closing the door completely behind him. 

**** 

Lionel stood calmly at the window overlooking the city below. Dominic paused just inside the door. He waited for the appropriate signal to approach his employer. Many years of service to LuthorCorp had taught him not to misjudge the apparent control the senior Luthor now displayed. Lionel was too much like his animal namesake, quietly stalking his prey, pouncing only when the time was exactly right. And like his namesake, he would just as likely turn on one of his minions should that unfortunate soul arrive bearing unpleasant news. Dominic knew his news would not be well taken. 

Finally, after what seemed an hour, Lionel turned towards Dominic. His face was cold, as always, his eyes intense. Only years of observation allowed Dominic to focus on the obvious signs of stress. Lionel's thin mouth was a bit too tight, his posture too rigidly correct, his hands gripped too firmly behind his back. 

"Yes," Lionel said. It was only one word. No questions were asked, but Dominic knew it was his signal to report. 

"Apparently your son left his apartment here in the city shortly after yesterday's meeting ended. The doorman remembers him leaving with an overnight bag and assumed he was departing for Smallville, but he did not know if Lex was going elsewhere first. When he left, Lex was driving towards the center of Metropolis. My men searched there first as you had requested." Dominic chose his words carefully, knowing there was no way to temper what needed to be said, yet aware of Lionel's sometimes unpredictable reaction when the subject was Lex. 

"Have you located my son?" The question was flat and emotionless. 

"Yes," Dominic replied. "It appears he is at the mansion in Smallville." 

"He arrived without incident?" 

Dominic hesitated. "He arrived, sir. But not until approximately 4 AM, three hours later than he should have given his normal driving habits." 

"And you are implying what, Dominic?" 

Although Lionel had not raised is voice, Dominic sensed his impatience. 

"That he may have been diverted." Dominic almost winced at the choice of words. 

"And how did this 'diversion' happen?" 

Dominic could almost feel the noose tightening around his neck with each toneless question. "We're investigating that now, sir. We have reason to suspect the diversion was not of his own design." Dominic looked at the manila envelope he held in his hand, aware that Lionel's gaze had also fixed on the innocuous brown envelope. "This arrived by courier a short time ago. It's clean, sir." Dominic could feel the pressure of the half truth eating at his reserve. Yes, the envelope itself was clean of contaminants, explosives or any of a dozen deadly items it could contain. But the contents themselves were another story. Only he had actually seen what was inside and he braced himself mentally as he handed the packet over to his employer. 

Lionel's slender fingers ran under the metal clasp that held the flap closed, and slowly opened the envelope, extracting several black and white, eight by ten photographs. Dominic was not sure what kind of reaction he expected. Though he looked closely, the only expression he detected on Lionel's face was a slight narrowing of his eyes and further tightening of his lips. 

After a prolonged silence Lionel spoke, his voice unperturbed. "Has anyone else seen these?" 

"Only myself." 

"Find who did this." The words were spoken with chilling stillness. 

**** 

It was nearly one in the afternoon when Edward approached the door to the master bedroom. He hesitated a moment before rapping lightly on the door. It had been very quiet for the past hour. Earlier, Edward had been able to detect the occasional beeping of one of Lex's computers, or the murmur of his voice as he spoke on the phone. After waiting an appropriate interval of time, Edward eased open the door, and sighed softly with relief. Lex lay sprawled across the bed, the laptop and three cell phones by his outstretched hand. He had apparently fallen into an exhausted sleep. Edward carefully removed the phones, and placed the laptop on a nearby desk. As he started toward the door he was startled by Lex's half strangled cry. Edward turned only to see his young employer caught in a nightmare, that twisted his face into a grimace, and his hands into rigid fists. "No..." Lex half cried out again. "No..." His voice faded to a soft whimper and Edward thought his own heart would break. 

Edward silently moved back to the side of the bed, instinctively placing one wizened hand on the young man's smooth head, as he took the outstretched hand in his own. "Shh," he hushed soothingly, though he knew Lex could not hear. He gently patted Lex's head, the skin warm and soft to the touch. Lex subsided into restless slumber, his eyelids moved rapidly in a another dream and his outstretched hand twitched and jumped. After a few moments he relaxed again, drifting back into dreamless sleep. Edward released his grip and stepped back from the bed. Crossing the room he slowly eased himself into one of the wingbacked chairs at the far side. As he had done so often in the past, when Lionel's presence was needed but absent, Edward stayed. He did not believe Lex knew of these silent vigils, though Edward would remain regardless of how Lex might feel about his presence. It was his unspoken duty to guard against the never-ending nightmares. 

**** 

Dominic once again found himself standing just inside the door to Lionel's inner office. For the second time that day he found he was the bearer of less than desirable news. This time he did not wait for Lionel to grant him permission to speak. He quickly passed on the information his team had been able to track down. 

"It appears," he said in conclusion, "that someone was one step ahead of us. They anonymously dropped enough information into the State Police Internal Affairs Office to initiate some serious questions. The IA has focused on one officer who was on duty along the stretch of highway where we think Lex was detoured. Apparently, the officer couldn't stand the pressure because he started talking. He's confessed to taking money to divert one car from the interstate last night. Apparently it's not the first time he's augmented his income by accepting a bribe. IA is still trying to track down the source of the bribe." 

"And the source of the information to IA?" 

"We're pretty sure it was Lex, sir. He must have caught the man's badge number. Lex would remember that." 

Lionel nodded again. "I want to know who paid the bribe." 

Our methods were more fruitful than Internal Affairs, Dominic said, handing Lionel a small piece of paper. The paper contained a single word - Meridian. 

**** 

When the phone rang at the Luthor mansion in Smallville, it was answered by the downstairs maid who brought it to Edward's room. The girl was new. She looked at Edward with undisguised curiosity as she handed him the telephone. He dismissed her with a nod, and she turned away, obviously disappointed not to be privy to the purpose behind such an unusual call. 

"Edward?" 

"Yes, Sir." Edward now understood the girl's curious stare. To the other servants it was unthinkable that Lionel Luthor himself would telephone to speak to one of them. 

"My son?" Lionel asked. 

"He's asleep, sir." 

"How is he?" The voice cracked imperceptibly. 

"He was not severely injured, sir. But he needs to know why this happened. He needs to understand who did this to him and why if he is going to deal with the humiliation. I can see it eating away at him. He needs you to tell him these things." 

There was silence on the other end of the line. 

"Sir?" 

"Take care of him, Edward." Lionel's voice was barely a whisper. "I will try to tell him in the only way I can." 

**** 

The clock in the foyer was slowly tolling midnight. It had been a long exhausting day, and Edward's old body ached. He wanted nothing more than a hot bath and his comfortable bed for a few hours before he needed to rise for another day. As he passed Lex's office he noticed light coming from under the closed door. He hesitated, then rapped softly at the door. 

Come in. 

Edward stepped inside. 

Don't you ever sleep, Edward? 

Actually sleep was my intention, sir, but I saw the light, and thought-- 

--you'd check on me. 

Edward nodded. I used to think sleeplessness was an affliction of the old. 

Just an affliction of the damned, Lex said. He had continued to watch the computer screen in front of him while he spoke. Has he called? 

Edward was not surprised by the outward calm in Lex's voice. The value of emotionless response had been drilled into him from his earliest years. Edward had listened to the constant admonitions from Lex's father. Luthors do not cry, fear, hate.' The list was endless. It was also a list Lex had defied on many occasions. 

Has he called? Lex repeated. 

My father. 

Edward wanted to reply truthfully, but Lex continued to talk as though he did not expect an answer to his own question. 

I've been watching the overseas markets. The dip in the value of Meridian stocks has been noteworthy. If this trend continues, they will take a major nose-dive when Wall Street opens in a few hours and leave themselves wide open for a hostile takeover. I recognize my father's hand in this. Meridian was behind the attack on me. Lex was not asking, he was stating a fact. 

I must confess that even after all these years, I don't understand your father's business tactics, Edward said truthfully. 

You're better off not understanding. 

Edward hated the anger he heard in the young man's voice. He understood more than young Lex would ever know. He understood Lionel's true motives. For years he had prayed the two Luthors would reconcile their differences, but knew in his heart the wall between them was practically insurmountable. He often felt he had failed in his promises to Lex's mother and worried about who would look after Lex once he was gone. 

**** 

Light was from the full moon streamed through story high windows casting a cold shimmer over the photos spread across Lionel Luthor's desk. The photographic technique was sloppy but the subject was painfully recognizable. "I tried to prevent this." Lionel said to the young man in the photos, his voice a whisper in the empty and darkened office. "Tried to show them how little you meant to me. Wanted them to know that nothing they did to you would ever influence my business decisions. I tried to warn you, Lex. To push you away. I guess I failed miserably. Failed us both." 

Lionel's hand went to the phone for the third time in less than an hour, but again he paused before picking up the receiver. He had spent too many years building the chasm that separated himself from his son. He had even convinced himself the chasm didn't matter and it did not hurt. But staring at the photos spread across his marble desktop reminded him of just how much it did matter, and that the hurt was unimaginable. All the years spent trying to convince himself and his business rivals that Lex was not a tool to be used against him, and still he had not succeeded. 

Nineteen years had passed since the fateful day when Lionel realized he could not afford the luxury of loving his son. For forty-eight panic stricken hours he and his wife had hovered on the brink of despair until their young son was finally returned to them. It had cost him close to a million dollars, and invariably, cost his wife her health. He vowed it would never happen again. He made sure the press never learned of the successful kidnapping and ransom, the police were never contacted, the world had never known. He swore he would do everything in his power to make sure his family was never endangered again. Security alone would never be enough. He had to make the world believe that neither his son nor his wife could be used against him. With the same methodical persistence that turned his business ventures into successes, he began to build the image of the father who did not care. By the time Lex was a teen, he had added his own convincing evidence of the son who was not loved. 

For most of the last nineteen years the tactics, along with massive expenditures on security, had succeeded in protecting his only son. When Lionel had received this most recent threat from an unknown competitor, he had treated it as he had countless others, turning the matter over to his most trusted security people. And making doubly sure to verbally chastise his son in front of as many witnesses as possible so the public would know exactly how little he loved Lex. Only this time, he had failed. Lex had not responded predictably as he had in the past with angry carousing at his favorite bars. No, this time he had calmly left Metropolis, unwittingly eluding Lionel's security force, and driven right into a trap. Dominic and his men had uncovered the perpetrator behind the attack on Lex. Meridian Enterprises, an upstart corporation that had been making brash moves against LuthorCorp for over a year, attempting to push the giant conglomerate out of several fields Meridian's CEO thought he was better equipped to handle. Lionel had rebuffed repeated efforts to be pushed from those fields, and instead had formulated several plans to expand operations. They thought they could browbeat Lionel Luthor into cooperating by threatening to harm his only son, if Lionel did not cancel several expansion projects at LuthorCorp facilities. 

_Well_, Lionel thought, _Meridian had been foolish enough to act on their threat_. The trap had been set and sprung, but Lex had survived and was now safe. Lionel had no reason to concede to his competitor's demands and every reason to retaliate. The harm had been done. It was Lionel's turn to harm back. He had already taken steps to ensure that Meridian Corporation would cease to exist and would never again menace his son. His only regret, one that left a bitter taste in his mouth and a dull ache in his heart, was that his son might never understand why last night's events took place, or how much his father hurt for him. He probably suspected by now that it was a business deal gone bad'. Lex understood these things. What he did not understand was how Lionel truly felt. Lionel dare not express his feelings overtly, but he knew how he could make a small gesture. Even though it was not on Meridian's list of operations, the first plant he would expand would be the Smallville facility. The newspapers would announce his decision tomorrow. Lionel reached for the phone 

**** 

(end) 


End file.
